


Bucephalus

by Inkn1ght1



Series: crossovers [1]
Category: MCU, ilona andrews, iron and magic, iron covenant
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, canon doesnt count, mcu and iron covenant crossover, what if au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Hugh D'Ambray doesn't particularly hate his horse that glows in the dark sometimes. He doesn't like it either. What happens when his horse disappears one day.





	Bucephalus

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolute crack.

  
Hugh stretched his arm. It was aching a bit. Last night, after tending to his Dogs, he had gone to bed without healing himself. It had become an indulgence of sorts with him these days.

Elara loved to fuss over him. He never thought she would be the mother hen type. But she turned into exactly that if he came to her limping or holding his arm at an angle. The first time it had happened, he was so tired that all he really needed was a good night's sleep. And he had laid his head down in her lap and nodded off. Turned out, she didn't move at all. For the next three hours, she sat on the sofa and ruled their castle. She wouldn't let anyone wake him up either. He liked the idea of her staying with him, just to let him sleep. And he also figured out that he loved it when she fussed at him. She would scold and call him names, but at the same time her touch would be gentle. She would caress his arm or knee, and draw him a warm bath. And she would wash his hair and make love to him gently. Him, who never had anything gentle in his life.

He loved how gentle she was with him.  
He loved her, period.

And they had a wonderful night.  
He grinned at the memories.  
But she wasn't in bed when he woke up. And now he missed her.

Elara, love where are you??

He started the trek down to the main floor. She was not there at the atrium, or the hall. There was nobody in the hall. Hugh checked the kitchen; just the usual morning commotion. But no sign of his wife. Hugh didn't want to get cranky, but he was slowly surely getting there.

He stepped out of the building and looked around.

"Where the fuck where his Dogs? or for that matter, where was his dog? "

He put two fingers in his mouth and whislted.

The sharp noise travelled far. Stoyan shouted from the direction of the corrals.

"Over here, Preceptor."

There was a crowd at the corrals.

"Was Bucky shining again?? "

He was going to get rid of that fucking horse the first thing today.

But Bucky does that shining thing regularly. It had lost its novelty months ago.  
What on earth was going on??

The crowd parted as he walked towards the centre. There was the noise of metal meeting flesh. And a groan.

Bale.

Who was pummeling Bale. ?

"Incoming," cried a woman.

Bale roared and there was another sound .

An enraged shriek.

Move. He had to shout and push at people as he neared the corrals.

People moved, but came back behind him to watch.

He saw his wife's white head at the end. She stood near Stoyan and his pixie.

Elara..  
His heart sighed. He felt better all at once. She was fine, and all was well with the world.

Oh what a sap..!!  
He grinned at himself. He pushed away the final two people and hugged his wife from behind. She didn't startle. She simply leaned back into his arms like she always belonged there. And why did that make him so utterly happy?

"What's going on, love?"  
He kissed the side of her head and looked up.

Bale was pummeling someone. In Bucky's corral.

"Who is that??"

"We do not know. "  
Elara and Stoyan answered together.

"How did he get here and where is Bucky??"

"We do not know.. "

Stoyan this time.

He turned to his second .

"At the buttcrack of dawn, a sentry noticed that Bucky was missing. So we sent Sam to look.We thought he might have wandered off. Then Lamar noticed someone was lying in the corral and thought it was some drunk guy. Bale went to check and the guy drew a knife."

Stoyan pointed to a small knife lying in the dirt a few feet away from the fight.

The stranger threw Bale over his head, and fell. But he jumped up with unusual agility and swung his left arm. It hit Bale in his stomach as he tried to rise. He doubled over and rolled away from the next punch. Bale was not new to fistfights. He could take a punch. But this seemed different.

"Bale.." Hugh called.

"FINISH THIS!"

The man turned slightly, but not enough to be distracted, and Bale swung. The man caught Bale's punch with his left arm and headbutted him.

Both men fell back.

Hugh pulled Elara back softly and moved. He swung over the corral fence and jumped between the men in two leaps.

"ENOUGH SOLDIER..!"

The man blinked, and slowly sat up. His spine straightened.

So he had guessed right.

Some kind of soldier. What is a guy as talented as this doing here in Bucky's corral?!

Bale stood and gave the man the evil eye.

"Who are you?"

Hugh asked .

The man did not reply.

Just stared straight at him with deep fathomless eyes that were strangely vacant.

His left arm was covered in a silver coloured metal. It even covered his fingers. He wore black leather synth armour over his torso and his boots screamed soldier.

But his eyes.. his dark eyes were another story altogether.

"I will ask you one more time, soldier."

"Who are you?"

"I am Bucky."


End file.
